


Afterword

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(If this was a trick, Soundwave would gladly play along.) Post DOTM, Soundwave and his cohort are reunited. Strong platonic feelings all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterword

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the summary can speak for itself. Kudos/comments are not necessary, but give are appreciated :)

“He’s waking up.”

Silence.

Mostly silence. Soundwave could hear traffic overhead, patrons wandering through the park, discussing their latest political endeavors.

With a groan and a half-snarl, Soundwave tried to sit up. His body felt impossibly stiff and heavy and after a moment of struggle he gave up, settling for allowing his optics to reset and online.

The lunar cycle was nearly over. The sun was a thin light on the horizon, casting his surroundings into shadow, highlighted with red and orange gleaming on armor and tower walls. This particular sector of Cybertron was fond of reducing the lights once the sun was gone, a rarity on the planet. Most of the signs were already dimmed, and the required streetlights were already online.

“Soundwave?”

Laserbeak stepped onto his chest. Soundwave flinched, and the deployer hopped off. The apology Laserbeak wouldn’t speak was clear in his optics and in their bond, which was tinged with dozens of conflicting emotions: sorrow, anticipation, anxiety, happiness.

Soundwave felt himself relax, sending thought-feelings of reassurance and affection to the avian. He held out a careful hand, not liking that it was shaking.

Laserbeak stepped forward and into Soundwave’s hand. Clearly pleased, he nipped at the spy’s claws for a moment before speaking again.

“You are feeling…better?”

Soundwave frowned.

“I suppose.”

Carefully, the deployer inched forward, until he was leaning against Soundwave’s helm. That hurt more than Soundwave wanted to admit, but he shut the feeling off before it could reach Laserbeak.

“Your head was hurt. Might take you longer to remember.”

“Remember _what?”_

Laserbeak flapped his wings and hissed.

“Ravage!”

Soundwave didn’t get the chance to snarl out the obvious (Ravage was _dead)_ or ask the avian what he meant before a familiar shape burst through the underbrush, startling several politicians.

If this was a trick, Soundwave would gladly play along.

Tearing up carefully designed synthetic grass with razor-sharp claws, Ravage skidded to a graceful halt beside Soundwave and Laserbeak.

Soundwave stared, unwilling to speak, and even less willing to touch the symbiotic bond that had been destroyed twice within two years.

With a quiet huff, Ravage sat and leaned forward until his head rested against Soundwave’s jaw.

Soundwave sucked in a quick breath. His Spark was pounding, and by the way his audials flicked to the side, Ravage could hear it.

Tentatively, Soundwave raised his free hand. Ravage didn’t hesitate—he was standing up in a nanosecond, rubbing his spines against Soundwave’s palm.

“…Ravage?”

_Yes?_

The obvious begged to be spoken. Ravage was dead. Soundwave had felt him die twice, as had Laserbeak. That meant Ravage was alive for a third time (which would place him next to a typical Prime) or…

“Yes.”

Soundwave turned to stare at Laserbeak. The avian jumped, gliding to land on his brother’s shoulders. Ravage tolerated it with an exaggerated sigh and promptly lay down, letting his weight rest against Soundwave’s side. It was a warm weight Soundwave missed far more than he cared to admit.

“I don’t know what happened. But we are here regardless.”

Soundwave nodded. There would be a time to discuss it, to hardline and share the memories, but it was not now. Not when they were together.

Out of habit, Soundwave let his claws wander, scraping dried Energon from Laserbeak’s neck and turf from Ravage’s claws. After a cycle or two, Ravage was asleep, having pinned Soundwave’s arm under his paws to conduct his own grooming. Laserbeak remained online, but moved to wedge himself between Soundwave and Ravage.

Careful not to needlessly disrupt his deployers, Soundwave moved his free hand, touching the armor just above his Spark chamber. Pain shot through his body, beginning at his chest and ending at the tips of his claws. Laserbeak shuffled closer to Soundwave, and Ravage’s claws dug into his armor. Not nearly enough to hurt, but enough to let both of them know it was something that needed comfort, however unconscious the action was.

Unwilling to try anything else, Soundwave let his arm drop. Wherever this was, time seemed to stop for everyone but them: the sun had not moved, the same mecha continued to stroll through the park. No one had noticed them yet—recharging in public was expressly forbidden, though Ravage had made a habit out of sleeping in obnoxiously public places and running off before he could be apprehended.

Muttering something unintelligible in Cybertronian, Laserbeak shuffled his wings and nipped Soundwave’s shoulder before dropping his head on Ravage’s back.

Soundwave was certain he was too anxious, too full of questions and pain to sleep. However, the feeling of two Sparks beating in time with his own soon called his theory into question, and he felt Laserbeak drift into recharge just as his own optics began to close.

Yes. There would be a time to figure this out, but it was not now.


End file.
